People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. For example, certain devices utilize one or more cameras to attempt to detect motions or locations of various objects, such as for head tracking or motion input. The location of these objects relative to the device can be used to the adjust content displayed on a display screen of the device. For example, the devices can enable image content (e.g., still or video content) to be displayed to provide a viewer with an appearance or view of the content that is based upon a current relative position and/or orientation of the viewer with respect to the device, as well as changes in that relative position and/or orientation. The content can include various portions, and different adjustments can be applied to each portion based upon these and/or other such changes. These adjustments can include, for example, changes due to parallax or occlusion, which when added to the rendered content in response to relative movement between a viewer and a device can enhance the experience of the viewer and increase realism for content rendered on a two- or three-dimensional display screen. Often times, however, the data corresponding to the current relative position and/or orientation of the viewer with respect to the device may not be accurate, and thus, the virtual nature of the displayed content can be significantly degraded. Further, as is often the case with such devices, slight changes in position of the device may result the drastic adjustments to the displayed content, further degrading the user's experience.